NEW LANDS
by Rath emblem
Summary: Una tierra desconocida con criaturas nunca antes vistas, seres inteligentes con partes de lo que parecen ser monstruos, lamias, harpías, centauros,y muchas mas criaturas desconocidas. Esta es la historia de Kimihito "el Deviljho maldito", en una misión de rescatar a 7 cazadores perdidos y asesinar a 4 dragones ancianos que terminaron varados en esas tierras desconocidas.1 FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

NEW LANDS

Capítulo 1:"De mensajes, buques vivientes y surcadunas".

 **Primer fanfic, acepto críticas constructivas.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, tan solo de esta historia.**

CAZADOR ¿? POV

Dunas, nada más que dunas de arena totalmente floja, provocadas por la acción del viento erosionando en lo que alguna vez fueron montañas verdes, pastizales, ríos, bosques, charcas, lagos de agua cristalina y fresca…¡AGUA QUE PODRIA CALMAR CUALQUIER SED!, como maldigo estar sediento.

Admirando el paisaje desolador moviéndonos a gran velocidad por la superficie arenosa, pensando que cuando esta misión termine iría directamente a tomar agua, el sol en su punto más alto, quemaba como el demonio, tener una armadura dorada no ayudaba en nada y eso a pesar de no llevar casco, pero me reconfortaba la sensación del viento en la cara y mis mechones de cabello moviéndose, otras de las muchas razones para no llevar casco, al menos en misiones del desierto…

 **¿?:** -¡Miau, Kimihito! ¡¿También tienes sed?!- Dijo volteándose a verme un melynx con una curiosa armadura adaptada para su gatuno cuerpo se notaba evidentemente que estaba hecha a base de escamas rojas con protuberancias negras, una confiable armadura de Rathalos, y en su espalda portaba una vara con un pedazo afilado de mineral carbalita, si, una cuña. Su grito era debido a que se encontraba en la ¿proa? si, esto no era precisamente un barco. Él es Gregory un camarada que contrate hace no más de una semana, Kimihito Kurusu ese es mi nombre y me trae algunos recuerdos, no todos gratos…

 **Kimihito:-** ¡No precisamente, me encuentro más al pendiente del combate con algún Dah'ren Mohran!- grite energéticamente, y en parte era cierto no todo era la sensación de deshidratación, si encuentro otro seria el décimo en enfrentarme y de manera casi natural siento la sensación de haber durado demasiado en el trabajo de lo que es ser cazador de monstruos casi como… vejez, cosa que no comprendo ya que solo tengo 25 años de los cuales tengo 9 en este oficio.-¡Y Gregory no apartes tu vista de enfrente necesito que seas mis ojos desde lo alto!- Dije en voz alta con firmeza acercándome un poco por el rechinante y polvoso suelo de madera hacia donde estaba Gregory, en serio ese gato se distraía con suma facilidad me recordaba tanto a mí en las clases del manejo de la espada que me daba mi padre, antes de eso…

Una agitación, muy pequeña pero perceptible para el cazador entrenado, el surcadunas se movió ligeramente liberando un rechinido frustrante, las bolas de cañón rodaron por la parte trasera, el gong con el que se producía el sonido estridente que alejaba a los monstruos temblaban levemente, las ballestas se movieron un poco de lo que es su lugar original, los cañones se mantuvieron inmóviles, el estabilizador derecho se alzó un poco y el izquierdo se hundió en la ardiente arena. A lo lejos se comenzaba a formar una gigantesca tormenta de arena como un indicio de lo que se acercaba.

 **Kimihito:-** ¡Hey, sentiste eso!- Grite esperanzado de que el gato al menos halla sentido el pequeño cambio de terreno, muchos se preguntaran: ¿Qué tiene de importante una insignificante duna? bueno realmente es mucha, en el gran desierto hay rachas de viento que llegan a los 180 km/h llevándose mucha de la arena presente, por lo que nunca hay pequeñas dunas siempre son grandes o medianas, encontrar o en este caso sentir una pequeña significa que no fue hecha con las tormentas de arena fue hecha de manera artificial por posiblemente un monstruo, si es que se puede decir eso.

 **Gregory:** -¿Sentir que?- El perezoso gato no se dio cuenta ¡y se hace llamar cazamiaunstro! pero de que me sorprende no es la primera vez que lo hace, todavía me acuerdo de la misión del Rathalos celeste y la semana que me pase cuidando de el por envenenamiento masivo, para descubrir después que solo le dieron dos días para reponerse.- Miauu, lo único que siento es calor y sed, y hasta un poco de sueño- Dijo el melynx cerrando los ojos.

Lo mire de manera calmada, no puedo permitirme separar mis ojos del desierto, debo tener lista la hacha cargada en mi espald…

NORMAL POV

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Kimihito:** -¡Maldición!- Dijo sorprendido el cazador de cabello negro, ojos castaños y de piel pálida con armadura de un color dorado, en el área de los hombros había gigantescas escamas de tonalidades marrones que uno fácilmente se daría cuenta que estaban hechas para lanzarse por los aires, en la cintura había una cota de… ¿malla? de lo que parecían ser escamas más pequeñas de color áureo, si, la confiable armadura de seregios. Un gran escudo negro con adornos dorados con, curiosamente, filo en los bordes y una espada de igual tamaño se cernían en su espalda.

¿La razón de su sorpresa? bueno, cualquiera se sorprendería de ver un gigantesco cuerno de lo que parece ser una mezcla de material ferroso oxidado, huesos y escamas a punto de atravesar el surcadunas y posiblemente partirlo a la mitad.

 **Gregory:** -¡¿Pero qué?!- Dijo el gato de armadura de Rathalos, viendo la gran formación que casi tapaba en su totalidad el sol sobre ellos.

No era para menos, lo que tenían frente a ellos era el buque viviente, la ballena de tierra, el portentoso dragón de las dunas y el gran desierto, el Dah'ren Mohran cuyo cuerpo que almacena metal oxidado a lo largo de sus longevas vidas que volvieron dura, y rica en minerales, a su piel.

Se encontraba frente a ellos y al lado del surcadunas, pavoneándose por su gran tamaño y su magnífico cuerno, ¿nadando? a la misma velocidad a la que iba el transporte en la que se encontraban el cazador y su compañero. Seguido por el cielo por Remobras, esos rastreros wyverns voladores de apariencia de serpiente, y por el suelo por esos odiosos Delex, Wyverns que debido a las adaptaciones que sufrieron para poder habitar en la ardiente arena perdieron las patas traseras y desarrollaron aletas como un pez.

Un panorama desfavorable, desde luego, pero nada que un cazador bien entrenado pueda superar. El buque viviente se preparó para dar un golpe con uno de sus costados, golpe cuya fuerza podría lastimar gravemente la integridad del barco y tirar a todo aquel que se encuentre en la superficie hacia el caliente mar desértico.

El cazador de armadura dorada se acercó a la parte media del barco, lugar donde había una especie de gran botón metálico, desenvainó rápidamente la espada y el escudo, y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al raro botón.

Casi tan rápido como llevo a cabo esta acción, se activó un mecanismo interno que hizo que se movieran los gigantescos platillos metálicos y chocaran entre sí, liberando así un estrepitoso sonido que un humano resistiría pero un Dah'ren Mohran no.

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Kimihito:** "Sus adaptaciones naturales pueden ser ventajosas, pero dependen tanto del sentido del tacto y principalmente de su muy sensible oído" Pensó el cazador dorado, sosteniendo aun su espada y su gran escudo en cada mano, observando como el dragón antiguo seguía aturdido por el penetrante sonido.

¡Raaahh! ¡Raahhg!

Rápidamente tuvo que rodar por el piso para evitar una mordida cortesía de un Delex, que en poco tiempo se había colado en la superficie, arrastrándose y empujando su propio cuerpo por el suelo de rechinante madera tratando de darte una mordida con su delgada y larga mandíbula. Gregory, por su parte, cargaba los cañones y los activaba en dirección al buque viviente, poco tiempo después se oiría un sonoro ¡Buuumm! y se observaría un pequeño pero potente bólido negro, que explotaría al chocar con la ferrosa piel del monstruo.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Clac! ¡Crack! se oía los golpes de la filosa espada al chocar con la arenisca y escamosa piel de la bestia de la arena. Cayó muerta al terminar su quinto golpe, atravesando la cabeza con la punta de la espada, dejando una gran marca carmesí en el piso de madera.

El surcadunas tan solo seguía moviéndose, casi sin daño por la aun presente batalla. El gato seguía cargando bolas de cañón y disparándolas contra el dragón, mientras el cazador obtenía las gigantescas flechas para la ballesta se colocaba detrás de esta, apuntaba a la cabeza sosteniendo con fiereza el seguro, lo… soltaba y a recargar nuevamente.

-¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaba el adolorido Dah'ren Mohran al sentir como era atacado por seres tan minúsculos como lo eran Kimihito y Gregory, se notaba claramente su furia inundándolo, comenzó a meterse en la arena del desierto haciendo un movimiento giratorio hasta simplemente desaparecer de la vista, ambos, cazador y camarada, seguían tensos sabiendo que el peligro no pasaba y no estaba mal pensar en eso... -¡CRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Con un rugido relativamente corto embistió con su magnífico cuerno el lado contrario a donde ellos estaban viendo, aparentemente paso por debajo del surcadunas la gigantesca mole de metal oxidado y los tomo por sorpresa.

Tan solo con esa cornada del monstruo daño seriamente al transporte, principalmente un estabilizador.

 **Kimihito:** -¡Me estas obligando a restringirte el movimiento con una ciñebalista!- Dijo con furia, pero más aun con emoción, el cazador aun a sabiendas que no le iba a contestar. Corriendo, seguro que logrará lo que sea que estuviera pensando, se acercó a la ballesta del lado contrario y cargó un tipo extraño de artillería formado por tres flechas de gran tamaño y todas amarradas con una gruesa cuerda café, simplemente apuntó a una de sus patas-aletas y soltó el seguro.

Los metros y metros de cuerda comenzaron a tensarse, a la vez que las tres flechas se enterraron profundamente en tres puntos diferentes de su cuerpo, una en la zona media del cuerpo, uno en su pata delantera y el ultimo en su cuello.

¡RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El rugido de dolor y el olor a oxido inundaba el lugar, su ferocidad aumentaba, si bien no podía moverse, y hasta estaba siendo atraído hacia el surcadunas, su necesidad de luchar aún se mantenía en pie y sin cambios. Quedo muy cerca del dañado estabilizador, casi rozándolo.

El cazador subió por la extremidad del monstruo, pisando la escamosa e irregular piel, el olor aumentaba más y más…

 **Kimihito:** -maldito hedor- Dijo a si mismo tratando de evitar respirar demasiado. –Pero que tenemos aquí- Dijo con gracia observando una especie de espiráculo con una altura cercana a la suya, cada cierto tiempo expulsaba grandes cantidades de polvo. -¡A comenzar!- Grito con furia.

Aun empuñando la espada y escudo en cada mano, no reparo en tiempo antes de comenzar a atacar a la cavidad, dejándole marcas carmesí que no hacían más que aumentar el hedor a oxido, incluso le dejaba pequeñas manchas que aumentaban la magnificencia a la armadura. El buque viviente por obvias razones comenzó a moverse y agitarse de forma un tanto descontrolada pero sin perder su objetivo, el surcadunas.

El gato por su parte seguía lanzando bolas de cañón que explotaban al chocar con la piel dejándola seriamente quemada y un poco sangrante, el Dah'ren Mohran con su fuerza corto las cuerdas que lo sostenían y con una infernal determinación golpeo con su costado al transporte.

En este último movimiento, lanzo al cazador de su espalda hacia delante y, este a su vez, cayó pesadamente y se hundió en el suelo de las dunas.

El surcadunas pasó por encima de donde había caído Kimihito, una característica de este tipo de transporte es que en caso de que una persona cayera a la arena tenían una cuerda suelta arrastrándose por el suelo para que la persona en cuestión se agarrase de esta y comenzara a moverse hacia una pequeña puerta que conecta al área de almacenaje, y en caso de este cazador no fue la excepción.

 **Kimihito:** "mierda" pensó adolorido, talvez se habrá roto alguna costilla al pasarle encima el armatoste de madera, pero nada que él no pudiera aguantar. Con una mano alzada con dificultad por sobre la arena sintió la cuerda que sería su salvamento y se aferró con fuerza, y sintió que fue jalado.

Arrastrándose por el hiriente suelo con ambas manos tratando de aguantar el empuje que proporcionaba el chocar contra la arena, así siguió hasta alcanzar el piso del transporte y abrir la pequeña puerta, rodar y entrar. Tan pronto como entro tosió de manera un tanto fuerte, tratando de expulsar el polvo que había respirado, solo vio una escalera que en la parte de arriba había una rendija de metal descuidado que daba a la superficie, desde donde se oía a su camarada lanzar gritos de guerra.

Con algo de pesadez subió a la superficie, se sentía nuevamente esa sensación de cansancio, talvez lo que le hace falta es un motivo para cazar monstruos, llego a la superficie y el sol todavía en todo su esplendor demostrando su furia y poder.

Lo que vio fue lo que para algunas personas seria desesperanzador, una ballena de arena herida pero furiosa a mas no poder y un surcadunas lastimado de un estabilizador, inclinándose siempre de ese lado y sin tantas municiones para cañón y ballesta.

 **Kimihito:** -Estamos jodidos- Dijo calmadamente como si ya estuviera esperando la situación presente, mantenía en la cara una sonrisa pequeña.

 **Gregory:** -¡muere bestia!- Gritaba ardiendo en enojo, esperando que con cualquiera de los disparos que lanzara el monstruo muriera.

 **Kimihito:** -¡falta poco para llegar al oasis!- Dijo calculando el tiempo que llevaba la batalla, a la vez que se dirigía a una ballesta, comenzaba a apuntar y disparaba. El oasis una zona en el gran desierto rebosante de vida y agua, se utilizaba esa zona para cargar suministros y para llevar a cabo lo que los cazadores llaman la "batalla final" y eso es por lo que íbamos a ese lugar.

¡CRACK! ¡CCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El sonido del cuerno desquebrajándose y el grito de dolor de la bestia al perder su más valiosa posesión son sumamente llamativos. Rápidamente comenzó a enterrase haciendo el movimiento giratorio ya conocido. Tan pronto como desapareció de la vista del cazador y su camarada felino, estos ya sabían que es lo que haría a continuación y corrieron a la posible proa del surcadunas, cerca de otro gigantesco botón metálico y esperaron…

¡Pas!

Sonaba a lo lejos, algo se alzaba en el desierto a pesar de su peso, una embestida por el frente era inevitable y lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhabilitar al transporte, dejarlos varados en el ardiente mar de arena, pero solo si daba directamente el golpe…

¡Pas! ¡Pas!

Se lograba divisar a la gran sombra alzándose, prácticamente dando un salto, aun sin tener su cuerno tenía la valentía de dar un ataque frontal, por suerte tenían una arma secreta o talvez debería decir un taladro, el cazador alzo su espada en dirección al botón esperando lo inevitable…

¡PAS! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Gregory:** -¡Ahora!-Grito con algo de temor al ver al enorme ser que se cernía sobre ellos, una enorme y posible sombra de la muerte, incluso tapaba el sol. Con una rapidez impresionante, el cazador de la armadura dorada dio un potente golpe con la espada sumiendo el botón y tan rápido como se llevó a cabo la acción en la parte de enfrente una especie de taladro surgió de la parte frontal, avanzando y enterrándose en las viejas y oxidadas escamas dejando una enorme herida sangrante y profunda.

¡CCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un rugido de dolor espectacular y un movimiento de retroceso fue lo único que hizo antes de volverse a enterrar en la arena, lo que para nosotros fue una sombra de muerte ahora lo es para el monstruo…

¡CRACK!

El monstruo sanguinolento surgió de nuevo del gran desierto, estaba lo suficientemente adolorido como para no lanzar otro rugido prepotente, dejaba una estela de polvo y arena roja, sus movimientos eran entrecortados y lentos.

El cazador y el melynx decidieron dar un golpe de gracia, que si bien no era un movimiento asesino, sería lo suficiente para mermarlo, aunque no mucho. El melynx fue por la munición de ballesta, cargo, apunto y disparo a algún punto del debilitado torso de la bestia, mientras el cazador fue por la ultima bola de cañón que quedaba, si, prácticamente el gato solo había disparado desde el cañón.

Se retorcía y hacia sonidos, por demás bajos y entrecortados, su movimiento se alentaba, comenzó a ser rezagado por el surcadunas, la profundidad de arena a la que estaba usualmente enterrado su cuerpo comenzaba a ser menor dejando a la vista más de sus oxidadas extremidades. Están cerca del oasis, eso es seguro e incluso le tormenta de arena comenzó a retroceder.

De un brusco salto, todo en el transporte se alzó un corto tiempo en el aire, causando que el camarada felino callera de espaldas, el cazador fue a la punta de la proa y diviso no muy lejos las verdes palmeras, las hierbas y helechos adaptados a tal clima, y el agua, la cristalina y refrescante agua.

El surcadunas no tardó mucho en llegar, la colocaron con un costado viendo al desierto y otro viendo al oasis. La tormenta de arena paro a una distancia de cuatro o cinco kilómetros, como si un tipo de defensa invisible cubriera al oasis.

Un paso pesado retumba por el área despejada de manera lenta, luego otro, se asoma de entre las nubes de polvo la cabeza del dah'ren Mohran, sin su gigantesco cuerno, sin escamas en algunas partes, grandes heridas abiertas y chorreantes de líquido vital. Su gran cuerpo se arrastraba lenta y dolorosamente por el suelo, con la firme intención de dar aunque sea la batalla final y levanto la cabeza y lanzo su, posiblemente, última llamada a la guerra.

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POV GREGORY.

Miau, eso estuvo miaupectacular y perrfecto nunca había batallado con un monstruo de tales prroporciones, si, unirme a Kimihito fue lo mejor que eh hecho, yo podría acostumbrarme a una vida de miauventuras como esta, aunque hay algo raro, su apellido Kurusu se me hace algo conocido…

Pero dejando de lado eso, wow, el miaunstruo si puede moverse por el arrenoso suelo, simplemente incrreible.

Hasta estoy comenzando a soltar miaus de manera inconsiente.

 **Gregory:** \- Kimihito, vamos por el- dije con calma, aunque internamente estaba a punto de estallar.

 **Kimihito:** -por el- Dijo con un asentimiento, antes de comenzar a correr, dejándome atrás… eh, ¡espera!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas utilizando mis patas delanteras, avanzando casi a saltos, movía muuuuy lento sus patas la bestia pero lo compensaba con que cada paso avanzaba como 50 metros, decidí sacar mi… ¡FABULOSA E IMPRESIONANTE CUÑA DE CARBALITA SUPERIOR!

Estando a pocos pasos del miaunstro comenzamos con nuestro ataque comencé a golpearlo con mi arma en el área del pecho y apenas si lograba enterrar la punta, mientras que mi compañero dejaba grandes herridas en su acorazada pata izquierda, podía divisar fácilmente que de ese lado no iba a durar mucho sin romperse.

Miau, con ver la determinación en la cara de Kimihito es suficiente para llenarme de energía y golpear con más fuerza el torso del miaunstro, en ese justo momento vi como la bestia comenzó a alzar su pecho y cabeza, se alzaba, alzaba, alzaba y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo haciendo volar todo ¡incluso a mí! y rodé por el suelo, incluso el cazador pareciera que se iba a caer por la pequeña onda sísmica provocada por el ataque del monstruo aunque se recuperó rápido y siguió atacando la extremidad.

¡CRAACK!

Miau, ese sonido lo conozco bien, no me miaulinterpreten es la primera vez que cazo un Dah'ren Mohran pero ese sonido era normal escucharlo cuando a un monstruo se le rompía una parte del cuerpo, y, efectivamente de un golpe de la forma espada y escudo del hacha cargada de Kimihito fracturo la coraza, enterró su extremidad en la arena y se inclinó de tal forma que era posible escalar para llegar al área donde se encontraba su espiráculo.

Subimos por la pata con rapidez, era realmente alto y ¡vaya que apestaba a oxido! no falto mucho para que llegáramos al respiradero del miaunstro.

 **Kimihito:** -¡hyaa, hum, hyyyaa!- grito con potencia al comenzar a cortar con fuerza con la forma espada y escudo de la tunante, miau, ¡no me voy a quedar atrás! saque mi arma ¡y a golpear! sí que tenemos suerte de encontrar una zona blanda y frágil.

La bestia de bajo de nosotrros comenzó a quejarse y moverse ligeramente, tratando de sacar la pata de la arena y tirarnos en el proceso, se notaba que estaba respirando más rápido debido al polvo que expulsaba del respiradero ¡somos geniales!

¡SLASH! ¡CRACK! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miau, el sonido de algo rompiéndose y el grito lastimero, ¡no hay señal más clara! le hemos roto el espiráculo, tan rápido como paso esto el resto de la entrada de aire se retrajo y se cerró, pero hay algo que mantiene inquieto… ¿ por qué estoy cayendo al suelo?

Sentí el golpe como cuando tú golpeas una piedra con el pie, solamente que la piedra es el suelo y el pie es mi cuerpo así que si se podría decir que estoy muy adolorido, miau. El miaunstro después de destrruirle su respiradero se agito, sacando su extremidad en el proceso, y tirándome al suelo, pero ¿Dónde está el cazador?

 **Kimihito:** -¡auch,…demonios!-maldijo casi cayendo sobre mí, ¡vaya, aguanto más que yo!

 **Gregory:** -¡miau! ¿Qué haremos?- Dije al ver que se recomponía y se paraba.- ya completamos la submision ¿no?- dije preguntando lo que seguía continuación, el compañero simplemente dirigió su vista al surcadunas, y como todo genio que soy comprendí perfectamente que era lo que seguía continuación: con las armas del barco de arena acabar con todo esto.

 **Kimihito:** \- hay que regresar- dijo con calma, me sorprende a veces la frialdad y simpleza con la que normalmente se refiere a los que lo rodean. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? tal vez no sea tan diferente a mí y lo que pase, aunque yo elegí otro camino de personalidad…

El miaunstro, mientras hablábamos avanzo lo que serían 500 metros, ¡demonios! no nos dimos cuenta.

Corrimos como pudimos, estuve a punto de tropezarme, miau, rebasamos al monstruo y llegamos a nuestro destino, el surcadunas.

 **Kimihito:** -busca las ciñebalistas, municiones y bolas de cañón- Moví la cabeza en asentimiento y comencé a buscar con lo que atacaríamos a la bestia, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa me dirigí a lo que sería la popa del transporte, ya saben ese lugar donde la última bola de cañón… ¡demonios! con los ojos inquietos dirigí mi vista hacia donde deberían estar las municiones de ballesta… totalmente rotas ¡miau, es enserio! no, esperen, esperen hay una ciñebalista completa ¡sí! me dirigí a obtenerla, la revise minuciosamente si no tenía alguna falla, no, no tenía ninguna.

 **Gregory:** \- ten… es la única- Dije con algo de temorr de una represalia, no es que me haya hecho un castigo antes pero siempre había la primera vez, el solamente se voltea, y estoy seguro que durante un segundo su mirada se oscureció de manera un poco tétrica, y vuelve a mirar hacia el monstruo que había logrado avanzar dos de los posibles cuatro kilómetros.

 **Kimihito:** -mierda, humm… me las arreglare con la ciñebalista y el gong de caza- Tomo lentamente la última munición que teníamos, miau, su voz sonaba cansada como si supiera que es lo que haría a continuación y no quisiera hacerlo.- bueno… a esperar su llegada- Dijo el volteando al miaunstro.

Miau, nuestra espera iba a ser corta ya que mientras nosotros hablábamos la bestia se había acercado arrastrándose de manera lenta pero a cada paso largas distancias, ya comenzaba a retumbar el piso, temblaba y temblaba, vi como Kimihito se acercaba a la ballesta y colocaba la munición de manera un tanto lenta, todo siempre viendo al frente sin perder un solo rastro de sus movimientos, ¡eso es, yo también necesito ser serio! y a ver hacia la bestia.

¡Pamm! ¡Pumm! se oía de manera ligera en el ambiente, no debía estar a más de quinientos metros de distancia de nosotros.

 **Kimihito:** -¡cuando yo te diga golpeas el botón que activa el gong de caza!- Dijo talvez impulsado por las ansias de batalla, yo como un fabuloso rayo de kirin me coloque al lado de ese raro botón metálico, la bestia ya estaba a los diez metros.- ¡ahora!- Dijo finalmente, miau.

Yo con todas mis fuerzas di ¡mi magnifico golpe demoledor de la cuña! hacia el botón, este se hundió bajo la fuerza que utilice, segundos después se oyó un estridente sonido para mis orejitas, que me tape para protegerlas, volteé a ver a mi compinche y aparentemente el plan funciono ya que fácilmente disparo la ciñebalista a la mandíbula inferior de miaunstro, que curiosamente por el sonido había abierto el hocico para soltar un rugido de inevitable dolor, esta acción realizada por mi compañero fue suficiente para que la bestia no pudiera cerrar su hilera de dientes.

 **Kimihito:** -lo siento- Espera… ¿qué fue lo que dijo?, ¡miau!, me gire para verlo y quede pasmado, se impulsó con su pierrna izquierda y dio un potente salto hacia la boca de la bestia, y esta al sentirlo cerro su boca sellando su destino, y rompiendo las cuerdas que había impuesto la ciñebalista en el proceso. No pude más que quedar con los ojos abiertos, la piel erizada y la mente en blanco… ¿miau, enserio eso paso?

 **Gregory:** -¿eh?... ¿enserio esto paso?-repetí con la mente aun en blanco.- ¿enserio paso?- Volví a repetir, no lo creía, el que era mi primer compañero… ¿muerto? Estoy, estoy, estoy… congelado

NORMAL POV

El gato seguía en sus cavilaciones mentales, teniendo un cazador posiblemente muerto y en digestión en su mente, sin bolas de cañón y munición de ballesta, la integridad del surcadunas es del 80 a 85% en buen estado, pero en este mundo las cosas se pueden poner mucho peor, el buque viviente se recompuso de su distracción, y por una mala decisión estaba demasiado cerca del transporte de la arena, con la posibilidad de dar uno a dos golpes que acaben con todo y el melynx.

 **Gregory:** -voy… ¡voy acabar contigo!- Dijo con furia el melynx, uno podría notar las ligeras lagrimas que soltaba, su compañero, aquel que lo había aceptado a pesar de las características que poseía, su ejemplo a seguir, muerto y por esta bestia, no… esto no se iba a quedar así.

Se acercaba rápidamente al dragón anciano del gran desierto, con su cuña de carbalita superior desvainada y dispuesta a hacer sufrir a la bestia con todo su poder e imponencia.

¡CLANCK! ¡SLASH! ¡PANCK!

Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la pata herida y maltrecha, pero simplemente no podía penetrar mucho en la piel oxidada, sus escamas se resistían a permitir el filo del arma del gato, con decisiones hechas a partir de deseos de furia y venganza atacaba sin permitirse ver a su alrededor y notar que, el Dah'ren Mohran, levanto lentamente una de sus patas delanteras como tratando de sacudirse un molesto insecto y propinándole un potente golpe en la cabeza protegida con la armadura de Rathalos, y por ende lanzándolo por los aires dando unas cuantas vueltas, que si bien resultaría graciosa la escena, pero bajo el contexto de que su vida peligraba está perdía totalmente la gracia.

 **Gregory:** -¡Aaaaahhhhhh!- Grito antes de caer y lanzarse en un pequeño rebote producido por la anterior caída, totalmente adolorido, con unos cuantos raspones nada profundos pero que dolían, lo anterior fue suficiente para que él se diera cuenta que el monstruo al que se enfrentaban estaba fuera de su liga, aunque era cierto que un cazador no podría vencerlo sin el surcadunas en este tipo de misiones.

¡CRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito que podríamos llamar "ligero" era una señal de algo, era obviamente un ataque pero ¿Cuál?, tal vez era ese al que llamaban "rayo de arena", donde el buque viviente comienza a aspirar arena y cuando ya obtiene la suficiente la dispara en un potente tornado de polvo con la facilidad de despejar un territorio de gran tamaño, y en este caso no fue la excepción, cargando el "Rayo" se encontraba en estos momentos el dragón anciano con el hocico abierto y generando una poderosa inhalación que recogía cualquier cosa del suelo, casi también al pobre gato que hacía poco había espabilado del golpe anterior y se encontraba sosteniéndose del cañón con fuerza.

 **Gregory:** \- Ya no… importa, ¡me oíste mundo!, ya no importa- Dijo con el espíritu destrozado, un cuerpo adolorido y sin el intento ya de vivir, simplemente se rindió, es triste cuando un positivista hacia los hechos de la vida real deja de querer a la misma vida. Y el monstruo seguía aspirando polvo…

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese sonido… es de dolor, si, definitivamente uno reconocería ese gran lamento lastimero en cualquier lugar, el Dah'ren Mohran… algo lo estaba dañando y por lo que el melynx podía ver, aun estando deprimido, no lo estaban atacando desde afuera, la bestia había retrocedido y parado la carga de ese ataque que habría acabado con todo, retorciéndose ligeramente en la arena a una distancia prudente del surcadunas.

 **Gregory:** -¿pero qué demonios?- Dijo perplejo por lo que estaba ocurriendo, obviamente algo lo estaba atacando pero ¿Qué? o más bien ¿Quién?, su cabeza comenzó a maquinar ideas, algunas un tanto raras como que había otro monstruo que lo estaba atacando y que cuando venciera al dragón seguiría el, pero de entre todas había una que era tan inverosímil que era muy improbable de ser verdad y era que Kimihito este atacándolo desde adentro, específicamente desde el estómago, pero es totalmente imposible teniendo en cuenta el corrosivo acido del estómago de la bestia que si bien la armadura aguantaría, la piel humana no, ya que esta se desintegraría demasiado rápido. Recordó algo, algo que en retrospectiva no debió olvidar, su apellido Kurusu, el apellido del clan maldito, eso significa que…

¡CRAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡CRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡CRAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡PUMM!

Ese último sonido, inevitable, el monstruo, la bestia que había posiblemente asesinado a su compañero yacía en la ardiente arena boca arriba, dejando ver su torso bajo. La curiosidad mato al gato, pero en este caso fue la mejor idea que tuvo y la más acertada, se acercó corriendo a cuatro patas, no había notado lo caluroso que se ponían las armaduras al estar largos periodos de tiempo con la exposición del sol.

La sombra que producía el Dah'ren Mohran tapaba el sol incluso a los quince metros antes de llegar al cuerpo, y el gato lo sabía muy bien, llego tan cerca que con solo estirar su brazo podía tocar la ancestral piel y oler el hedor a oxido que naturalmente tenían estas bestias. Estando a solo milímetros de tocarlo con su peluda pata, la retiro rápidamente y dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que en esa parte específicamente comenzaba a moverse y temblar ligeramente.

¡SLASH!

La punta de una espada que él conocía muy bien traspaso con facilidad la dermis e hiso un corte muy largo, unos dedos envueltos en una armadura dorada y pegajosa por los fluidos del monstruo se asomaron y extendieron sacando con esto el brazo completo, después parte del torso y caderas, una pierna luego la otra y finalmente la cabeza, una cara muy deformada por los ácidos y fluidos estomacales, dejaba a la vista los dientes carcomidos por los líquidos internos, los músculos de la cara e incluso le faltaba un ojo y el otro se encontraba casi salido de su cuenca.

 **Gregory:** "Es… asqueroso y repulsivo" pensaba al ver la desfigurada cara y el ligero olor a vomito que liberaba de tanto en tanto. Se encontraba parado frente a él sin moverse, de pronto movió la mandíbula y mascullo

 **Kimihito:** \- perdón… por… hacerte… esperar- Dijo con dolor y entre cada pausa liberaba un pequeño vaho oloroso. Pronto el gato vería sus sospechas resolverse ante él, un humo blanco comenzó a surgir de la piel de su compañero lo suficientemente espeso para no dejar ver su rostro. El gato seguía perplejo, obviamente él era Kimihito pero… ¿Cómo demonios seguía vivo? y aún más importante ¿enserio, el pertenece a esa familia?, era lo que pensaba.

Un sonoro ¡PIFFFFF! se oía, esto no tardo en llamar la atención de Gregory que se concentró en el rostro de su amigo y observo como el humo blanco se hacía más ligero dejando a la vista… una cara completamente normal y sin rastro alguno de estar anteriormente irreconocible. Se escuchó el retumbar del estómago del cazador.

 **Gregory:** -Si lo eres… ya sabes de ese clan… el de los cazadores maldi… digo, los cazadores Deviljho- Dijo lo último tratando de no sonar grosero, quedando viendo fijamente.

 **Kimihito:** -Si, si… podemos dejar eso de lado, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es… comer, ¿no sabes si aún hay ración o suministros?- Dijo con una cara un tanto demacrada por el hambre enorme que tenía, y con un tono de voz cansado y con… ¿miedo? Se dirigió al monstruo que yacía muerto cerca de ellos, saco un cuchillo realmente grande y comenzó a despiezar escamas, caparazones y unos cuantos minerales que había en su piel.

 **Gregory:** -Bueno… creo que ya no hay nada, pero… creo que vi un árbol con una extraña fruta roja no muy lejos del surcadunas- Dijo viéndolo fijamente, no sabía muy bien que hacer frente a él estaba un descendiente de uno de los clanes más odiados, les decían los Kurusus, clan maldito o bien, Deviljhos.

El cazador de la armadura dorada decidió caminar, de todos modos no es que estuvieran muy lejos de su destino… probar esas frutas que menciono su camarada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, se sentaron debajo del árbol de hojas verdes, no sin antes arrancar esa posible delicia desconocida, con un olor un tanto cítrico y le dieron una mordida, efectivamente era un sabor dulce y adictivo, soltaron un sonoro ¡PUFF!, si, un suspiro de descanso.

 **Gregory:** -¿enserio eres de esa familia?- Comenzó el gato, era totalmente obvio pero, bueno, uno tenía que estar seguro.

 **Kimihito:** -Si, si lo soy, para empezar… ¿Qué sabes de ellos o más bien de nosotros?- continuo dándole una mordida grande a la fruta desconocida.

 **Gregory:** -Bueno, tengo entendido que son muy odiados entre la población generral… y también se de una leyenda sobre como surgieron los de tu clan, así como de otros clanes con habilidades extraorrdinarias, miau.- Dijo viendo como el cazador se acababa la fruta y sonreía ligeramente, no sabía si era por el cítrico o por su contestación.

 **Kimihito:** \- Esto hará las cosas más fáciles para mi… dime, ya sabes, el cuento, mito o como sea- Se notaba una ligera incomodidad en sus palabras, para que eso provoque una reacción en un cazador, que se enfrentan día a día con las pruebas de la muerte, debe ser algo muy malo.

 **Gregory:** -Por donde comienzo… miau, ya se, se decía- comenzó a contar. –Hace miaucho tiempo cuando los dragones ancianos todavía podían hablar nuestro idioma, de entre todos los monstruos había un deviljho único por su enorme e insaciable apetito, pero un día… en un acto casi profano y sacrílego, este deviljho trato de consumir la carne de un fatalis y debido a eso obtuvo una maldición que lo transformaba en un humano, que a su vez seria odiado por los demás.- Término, es un mito relativamente corto y… totalmente falso.

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡supercherías!... pero al menos hay algo cierto… el odio que nos profesan los demás- Dijo en voz alta lo primero y de manera entrecortada todo lo demás de la oración, el gato apenas y había notado como su mirada vacía, y a veces boba, de ojos blancos, había cambiado por sus naturales ojos castaños y uno podía fácilmente ver que denotaban seriedad.- ¡bueno!... vayamos a Dundorma, quiero descansar- Dijo con simpleza, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y comenzaba a moverse hacia el transporte del desierto.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡Espera!, miau, no me ibas a decir acerca de ti- Dijo totalmente desconcertado.

 **Kimihito:** \- Yo no dije nada acerca de decirte de mi vida, pero, qué tal si te lo explico estando en casa- dijo parándose y volteándolo a ver, antes de continuar.- Prefiero decirlo en la seguridad de mi casa… que al aire libre, se siente bastante extraño.

El gato comprendió fácilmente sus razones, y decidió no preguntar nada más. Se subieron al surcadunas con suma facilidad, y, continuaron con su travesía por el gran y monótono desierto, cuyas arenas brillaban encandilándolo, haciendo que el cazador se tape los ojos con fuerza, durante esos momentos aumentaba su sed y esos pensamientos que no comprendía acerca de abandonar su trabajo como cazador a cortas edades, si, necesitaba un objetivo o meta.

El no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en sus cavilaciones mentales, pero fácilmente podía sentir la sensación de aire fresco, no como el caliente aire del centro del desierto, él podía calcular que no estaban a más de quince kilómetros de distancia.

Sus cálculos no se equivocaron, a lo lejos vio como las inmensas estructuras de piedra gris se alzaban en el horizonte, molinos de aire en los puntos más altos, pero siendo excesivamente pequeños a comparación de la gigantesca sala del trono, donde se encontraba el honorable, un wyveriano gigante que se encargaba de los gremios de cazadores, incluso podía ver la escalinata que daba a la plaza central, al teatro y al wyceum.

No tardo mucho, tampoco, en ver los puertos, era una ciudad que recibía a muchas personas al día, ya sean comerciantes o cazadores errantes, por lo que no solo tenían puertos al desierto, sino también al mar, para dirigibles y también recibían a caravanas por tierra.

Esto es Dundorma, una ciudad que es punto clave para la investigación científica, las artes como el teatro, una zona comercial activa, y… lamentablemente se encuentra en un lugar que es muy susceptible al ataque de dragones ancianos y wyverns de subespecies extrañas. Esto se debía a unas cuantas características geológicas y la propia localización de la ciudad.

 **Gregory:** -¡ya llegamos!...¡ayy!- Dijo el gato antes de lanzarse por la borda sin medir las consecuencias, cayo de cabeza pesadamente contra las tablas de madera, hacía rato que el surcadunas estaba deteniéndose hasta que ahora estaba en total reposo y con una cuerda atándose al muelle del desierto.

 **Kimihito:** -je,je, ya está- Dijo el cazador terminando de atar el lazo. Él lo único que quería es llegar al restaurante "El Kelbi", que pertenecía a un gato que hacía poco había llegado en una caravana conformada por una recepcionista muy linda, dos wyverianos uno bastante alto y otro realmente muy anciano; herrero y comerciante respectivamente, un capitán con su águila y un cazador, que por lo que oía le decían "fiera"; no tardaron mucho en llegar al centro, ambos, cazador y gato, saludaron a el científico del Wyceum, a unos cuantos trabajadores que se encontraban reparando algunas murallas hasta que divisaron no muy lejos los woks moviéndose, el sonido de algo friéndose con un sonoro ¡Piizzzzz! y el fantástico aroma que se percibía.

 **Chef felyne:** \- Hola, ¿Cuál es su orrden?- Dijo el gato de los ojos achinados, con un traje de manga larga y de tela morada, y un pequeño wok atado a su espalda con una cuerda algo desgastada, el cazador y su compañero no tardaron mucho en pedir algo de su gusto.

 **Kimihito:** -deme un filete de Kelbi especial con vino de Cathagea-

 **Gregory:** \- y a mí un atún y un vaso con leche de Kirin, miau-

Tan rápido como le dirigimos la palabra el gato saco un cucharon y un tenedor de madera bastante grande, encendió las parrillas y braseros, y comenzó a cortar los vegetales mientras vertía la carne, era un proceso bastante tedioso y lo más increíble era la rapidez con la que hacia todas sus acciones, el cazador veía esto con la típica expresión de ojos blancos y una sonrisa mientras una pequeña gota recorría el costado de su cara, el gato por su parte, veía esto con un brillo en los ojos y al mismo tiempo pensaba en el pescado.

El cazador solo podía pensar en algo actualmente, la recompensa por cuidar de una embarcación con nada más que especias exóticas, con pocas municiones de ballesta y bolas de cañón, no le iba a salir nada barato al mercader que le pidió escoltar su surcadunas, y hasta estaba seguro que no era más que otro intento de asesinato por ser el último Kurusu y que mejor que aparentar que murió en el cumplimiento de una misión, simple pero seguro, o casi seguro mejor dicho.

No tardó mucho en llegar su pedido, prácticamente, si uno viera como comen uno pensaría que son realmente una manada de Zinogres, lo que en pocas palabras significaría que dejaron vacíos los platos.

Observaron mejor el cetro de Dundorma, los mercaderes vendiendo sus productos y ganándose la vida como toda persona honrada, cazadores de armaduras variadas y armas de todos los tipos en sus espaldas, unos cuantos tipos cargando vigas de madera, metal y uno que otro trayendo bloques de piedra, de seguro para reparaciones de la caserna debido al ataque de un dragón anciano.

 **Kimihito:** \- tenga, creo que son 200 zenis-

 **Chef felyne:** -¡muchos miaus!-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de ojos achinados.

 **Kimihito:** -ven, Gregory vamos a casa- menciono con una cara entre incomoda y desanimada.

 **Gregory:** -¡sí! "aunque no sería correcto llamarle casa, más bien sería bueno llamarle cuchitril"-Donde ellos viven no es precisamente uno para recordar, el gato comenzó a relacionar lo que sabía sobre su compañero y las terribles condiciones de la casa que habitan.- "Eso explica la marca de quemadura, la madera que pareciera que fue tratada de cortar por una espada y las marcas de flecha en el techo, de seguro… de seguro trataron de matarlo en una turba furiosa y quemar su casa"- Este pensamiento fue suficiente para deprimir al gato al ver el terrible destino que se asomaba en el horizonte para su compañero.

Tardaron algo en llegar a la destartalada casa, debido a que tuvieron que pasar por un bar y cobrar el dinero de la misión, cuyas vigas de piedra, paredes y techo de madera parecían sumamente descuidadas, uno podría ver las tablas faltantes a un costado de la casa, las vigas parecían totalmente carcomidas y la puerta llena de moho. Al abrir la puerta un sonoro ¡sscccrrrraack! se oyó en el decrepito, polvoso y sepulcral cuarto, viendo la vida diaria de Kimihito uno podría asegurar que vivía de manera precaria, casi no conseguía trabajos en misiones ya que muchas le eran negadas por el miedo que le tenían a él, por lo cual normalmente la falta el dinero era muy común para él, en muchos restaurantes le prohíben el paso por las mismas razones y la gente le lanza usualmente miradas de odio, aunque eso sí, algunas señoritas, damiselas y cazadoras le lanzaban una que otra mirada que no sabía identificar precisamente, y esas eran las que le daban aún más miedo.

 **Kimihito:** -bueno, ¡a contestar tus preguntas!- dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible.- ¿por dónde empiezo? umm… ya se, el poder que tiene mi familia es resultado de algo que yo llamo evolución, es un tanto bastante complicado, por algo le llaman la sangre de Deviljho que nos permite algo así como regeneración inhumana, una enorme resistencia a la muerte por falta de aire, y te preguntaras ¿Qué tiene de malo? o más bien ¿por qué le llaman sangre de Deviljho si la regeneración no tiene nada que ver con esta especie?- Pregunto esperando un asentimiento por parte del gato, cosa que inevitablemente ocurrió.- eso es lo complicado, nuestra regeneración tiene algo así como ciertas limitantes como que depende de la cantidad que coma para que yo me regenere o que no me corten la cabeza, pero… ¿sabes que es lo que pasa cuando la regeneración sobrepasa a la cantidad consumida de alimento?- Para este punto su voz se había vuelto apagada y sumamente triste, era una de esas pequeñas platicas que por lo inevitable del tema de conversación atraían malos recuerdos.

 **Gregory:** -no es necesarrio que continúes, si no quieres, miau- Esa pequeña mención por parte del gato fue suficiente para que uno se diera cuenta que era un camarada de confianza y no uno que le importa un comino como se encuentre su compañero.

 **Kimihito:** -…continuo, cuando uno se sobrepasa este entra en un estado que yo en particular llamo "salvaje"… uno actúa igual que un Deviljho tratando de comer cualquier cosa que le sea posible, eso incluye frutas, vegetales, carne de herbívoros, wyverns, dragones ancianos y…- Ahora si se encontraba realmente incomodo.-…y…y…y otros seres.-

Para este punto Gregory ya comprendía a que se refería con otros seres y no había que ser un genio para saberlo, se refería a lynians y otros seres humanoides.

 **Gregory:** -¿Cómo sobreviviste?, miau- La pregunta se oyó mal, y el gato dándose cuenta de esto aclaro su garganta y continuo.-*ujum* es que me contaron que tu clan desapareció hace no más de 10 años.-

 **Kimihito:** \- mi clan, mi familia… no desapareció, fue… masacrada por los demás integrantes de la aldea a la que pertenecíamos, pero eso fue herida vieja, yo… le prometí a mi padre antes de morir que ese evento nunca repercutiría de manera negativa en mi vida diaria y, bueno, trato de salir adelante- Menciono con simpleza y agrego.- pero eso sí, sigue afectando en mis sueños y mi subconsciente, aunque es algo de lo que no hay que preocuparse, hace tanto que olvide como se siente tener un buen sueño que me acostumbre a las pesadillas.-

 **Gregory:-** Kim, perdón por preguntar, aunque no te preocupes yo también sufrí algo parecido a lo tuy…-Corto sus palabras al oír un toque a la puerta, un sonoro y rechinante ¡Toc, toc! era lo que se oía. El gato solo le llamaba Kim cuando realmente estaba arrepentido de algo y a pesar de haber pasado apenas una semana desde que lo contrato, ya habían ocurrido algunas cosas que hacían sentir culpable al gato, aunque eso sí, el camarada nunca se arrepentiría de los días libres por lo ocurrido del rathalos celeste.

 **¿?:** \- ¡se encuentra el señor Kimihito, traigo un mensaje del honorable para él, miau!- Esa voz grito desde afuera, por el acento y el miau del final no se le hacía difícil descubrir que el que se encontraba afuera era un lynian, aunque no sabía definir si era un melynx o felyne.

Se levantó rápidamente, paso cerca de la caja donde almacena los materiales que recolectaba, un perchero donde colgaba su ropa y un maniquí para colocar armaduras un tanto roto, se acercó a la puerta, giro de la perilla y vio al exterior encontrándose con un mensajero de boina roja con una pluma del mismo color y una pequeña camisa de tela carmesí con blanco, si, era un mensajero melynx, pero un pequeño emblema dorado se asomaba en su pequeño sombrero. Este miraba con normalidad al cazador, era curioso, los lynians usualmente no tienen miedo a los kurusus, tal vez sea porque a ellos todavía se les considera monstruos en algunos lugares y son muchas veces odiados, especialmente los melynx.

 **Mensajero Melynx:-** *ejem* el honorable de Dundorma requiere de tu presencia urgentemente en la sala ancestral, la misión que se le asignara es de suma importancia, tanto científico como de la seguridad de los secretos de cazadores, además de que 7 clanes importantes para esta sociedad se encuentran en probable peligro.- Aclaro su garganta el gato y comenzó a leer una carta que traía en el bolsillo, continuo. – Y ya que usted conoce a la gran mayoría de ellos, se le mandara, como último descendiente del clan maldito, en una misión de rescate, investigación y exploración en las tierras de afuera, más allá de los bancos de niebla.- Término el gato, movió su patita en forma de despedida y se fue rápidamente a cuatro patas.

 **Kimihito:-** vaya, eso es… repentino.- Su pensamiento veía todas y cada una de las posibilidades, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una misión hecha especialmente para que el muriera y por cómo iba su vida era muy probable, pero qué más da; si uno no arriesga, no puede decir que está viviendo realmente la vida. –Ya oíste lo que dijo, Gregory, avancemos…-

 **Gregory:-** ¡jo, jo! claro que sí, ¡las aventuras nunca paran!, miau.- Dijo con una gran alegría el gato, la gran energía con la que lo decía hizo que el cazador formara una sonrisa en su cara.

Avanzaron por las empedradas callejuelas y calles, a veces abarrotadas de carretas y pequeñas caravanas. Se le podía ver dibujada en el rostro ilusión y esperanza, esperanza por encontrar una motivación para seguir cazando de parte de Kimihito, y la ilusión por una gran aventura que se les avecinara de parte de Gregory.

Esta aventura, esta exploración, esta misión les dejara huellas, de muchas formas y… no todas son precisamente buenas.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **NOTA: La forma de hablar de los Melynx y Felyne tiende a mencionar una segunda "r" como si fuera un tipo de ronroneo en momentos de emoción.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Positivos o negativos?**


	2. Chapter 2

NEW LANDS

Capítulo 2:"Banco de niebla"

 **Primer fanfic, acepto críticas constructivas.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, tan solo de esta historia.**

Infinito mar, he aquí en un barco con mecanismos internos de metal forjado y resistencias a ambos lados en caso de grandes olas, con sus velas alzadas y en todo su esplendor se encuentran justo ahí el cazador y su camarada.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡maldita sea!, cuanto falta para llegar, miau-Decía el gato con frustración, ciertamente, quien no estaría en esa situación después de haber pasado casi 5 horas y media sin nada que hacer más que ver al infinito mar, con sus homogéneas aguas y furiosas olas.

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡como digas, oloroso!- Viendo por binoculares el horizonte se encontraba el cazador que ahora poseía completa la armadura de seregios, tenía que ver por el banco de niebla, y por sobre todo tenía que prepararse al momento de llegar en esas zonas ya que había un clima muy brusco en cuanto a cambios climáticos y prácticamente cero visibilidad, uno no podía observar algo a más de 3 metros según le dijeron.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡no me llames así, miau!- Grito el gato con molestia, el realmente odiaba que lo llamaran así. Mientras el cazador tan solo comenzó a recordar las razones para burlarse de su compañero y camarada, así como de la misión que le encargaron de rescate.

 **Kimihito:** "como odio al gremio" Pensó a la vez que ponía una cara demacrada, a la vez que bajaba los binoculares, y no es como si pudiera hacerse para atrás y cancelarla, fue una misión dada por el mismo Honorable, aunque tenía que rescatar a ciertos sujetos que de cierta manera fueron importantes para él tenía que pensar que además el gremio, el maldito gremio en sus palabras, le relegaron las misiones de cazar a cuatro dragones ancianos que habían llegado junto con esos cazadores e investigar esos nuevos territorios.- Imbéciles- Dijo cansado.

El gato seguía refunfuñando por el apodo anteriormente dicho por el cazador, el cual por su parte comenzó a recordar los eventos que lo llevaron a estar en un barco dirigiéndose a lo desconocido con tres misiones en demasías peligrosas y con la posibilidad de morir fácilmente.

 **FLASHBACK HACE 4 HORAS.**

 **Kimihito POV**

Llegamos a las grandes escaleras, llevaba mi casco tapando mi cara, se encontraban las escalinatas al lado del restaurante al que fuimos y a un costado del teatro donde actuaba esa diva de hermosa voz y su lacayo felyne, avance con pesadez por las escaleras de piedra posiblemente centenaria, busque entre mis objetos una pequeña mención de honor que había ganado en una misión de esas que uno quiere olvidar, me acompaña Gregory ya con una cara aburrida y lejana.

 **Guardia:** \- ¡no puedes pasar!- Lo decía con voz sería un guardia con armadura de metal reluciente en brazos, piernas y en la cabeza, y un peto con piel escamosa celeste, con un emblema rojo bordado en el pecho, sostenía en su brazo izquierdo una lanza y en su otro brazo un escudo, ambos eran metálicos.

Comprendo por qué tienden a ser duros y serios, su propio trabajo los obliga, por suerte para mí el llevar el casco evita que noten quien soy y también la típica platica discriminante hacia los de mi clan. Extendí mi mano dejando visible la mención de honor, tan pronto como lo vio regreso a su pose original.

 **Guardia:** \- Puede pasar*cof*- Dijo tosiendo un poco en lo último, asentí lentamente y avance hacia el salón ancestral a paso pausado.

Comencé a pensar sobre lo desconocido, se sabía que había algo ahí, posiblemente humanos y quien sabe que más creaturas de índole desconocida, debido a investigaciones en cuanto al origen del humano, arqueología, antropología, etc. En estos lugares se llegó a una conclusión un tanto bastante rara pero que en perspectiva era logica: el humano como especie no pertenece a este lugar, vino o emigro a este lugar por medio del mar, náufragos en su caso y posiblemente de muchas culturas tan dispersas entre sí que dio lugar a que religiones, culturas y lenguajes se mezclaran dando como resultado nuestra cultura actual, aunque en algunos se mantuvieron sin cambios tal es el caso de los mitos y de los idiomas que aún están hoy en día ya que son un requisito indispensable para ser cazador y debo ser sincero ¡me siento orgulloso! se tanto chino, griego, romano, japonés, entre otros.

En caso de lo que se perdió con el paso del tiempo sobre lo que hay más allá simplemente se olvidó debido a que no se lo considero importante, oh, pobres imbéciles que éramos antes, no imaginaron que tiempo después se necesitaría de esa información y no simples leyendas de monstruos con partes humanas.

 **Gregory:** \- Hey, Kim… Kimihito ¿estás ahí?... ¡KIMIHITO!- Me grito el ¡gato!, había sacado su cuña de carbalita e incrustándolo en mi casco y por ende en mi frente, mi pregunta actual es ¿Cómo pudo un gato perforar mi casco?, maldito gato es lo único que puedo decir… ¡ah! es cierto aun nos encontramos a medio camino.- Demonios, Kim trato de hablar contigo desde hace rato y tu totalmente distraído-

 **Kimihito:** \- Lo siento, pero en serio, era realmente necesario que me claves tu arma en el casco- Dije devolviéndole, y desincrustándome, su arma. Agradezco mis poderes de regeneración pero al menos me gustaría tener la capacidad de no sentir dolor, o no sé, ¿piel resistente?, debo golpearme más tarde por esta ofensa a mis ancestros por desear algo diferente a lo que ellos tuvieron, pero estoy seguro que ellos pensaron lo mismo, ya me siento identificado con esos malditos.- Pero regresando al tema, ¿Qué querías?-

 **Gregory:** \- Yo… emm… en verdad es difícil decirlo… ehh… ¿te acuerdas de algo de lo que te iba a decir antes de que llegara el mensajero?, miau- Dijo algo avergonzado el gato, se notaba realmente reticente a lo que me quería decir, si, es algo que debe de darle vergüenza, je, voy a vengarme por el arma clavada en la frente ¡lo veras maldito gato!

 **Kimihito:** \- Si, ¿Por qué?- Estoy seguro que en ese momento en mi cara se formó una muy ligera sonrisa maliciosa, ja, ja.

Recordé que tenía que llegar con el honorable, así que comencé a avanzar a paso lento levantando un poco de polvo, si, esas escalinatas no eran muy usadas, a mi costado el camarada comenzó a subir también, de manera graciosa por cierto, tratando de no caerse de espaldas.

 **Gregory:** \- Esa es la cuestión… al igual que tú, yo también pertenezco a una familia no muy querida por los demás… emm, alguna vez has oído hablar de los atrae wyverns, miau.- Oí atrae… wyverns, je, je, je, si los conozco y sobre todo se ciertos apodos que reciben, asentí lentamente. –Bueno, a los de mi familia se les conoce por, emm, liberar ciertos olores que atraen a varias especies de monstruos, el humano no pude sentirlo por suerte, y usualmente se nos llama…- Estaba tardando en continuar, sí, tengo que aprovechar este justo momento, nadie me lo podrá evitar, mi venganza estará completa.

 **Kimihito:-** Olorosos, apestosos, hediondos y sobre todo ¡argh!... fétidos- Estaba sonriendo al principio y después siento como un gato trata de desgarrar mi cara, y sacarme los ojos, con sus muy suaves patas de gato, je, apenas y dejaba rastros de garras en mi casco aunque, para mi mala suerte, me empuja haciendo me caer de espaldas y recordé… estoy en unas escalinatas, ¡demonios!

Rodé, rodé y rodé, tuve suerte de que el guardia amortiguara mi caída, me quite al jodido gato de encima e hice una referencia en forma de disculpa, volví a subir los casi infinitos escalones de piedra, umm, ahora los sentía más lejos todavía.

Fácilmente podría definir a este pequeño tramo de subida como una muy incómoda, sentía una mirada penetrante de enojo de parte del camarada, y el guardia de más abajo, y por otro lado sentía la incomodidad de casi estar en la sala ancestral, mi familia, mi clan o como quieran llamarle no tenía una muy buena relación con ellos debido a años de ignorancia, masacres y demás cosas que hacen que mi cabeza me duela, y por qué de cierta manera, un tanto indirecta, ellos causaron que mis padres murieran, hice que mi palma cubriera donde debería estar mi nariz que ahora se encontraba cubierta por el casco.

No falto mucho para llegar a la gran puerta, de finas ornamentas doradas con temática de monstruos y cazadores, ahh, el cazador, prácticamente, parte de la economía actual se debía a nosotros y nuestro constante arriesgo de la propia vida.

Observe a Gregory, cuya furia hacía rato que había cesado, asentí y el también hiso lo mismo, esto era una especie de forma para dar valor a lo que venía, algo que fácilmente nos costaría la vida y eso era… hablar con gente de un estrato social superior. El entro conmigo.

Comencé a abrir la puerta de pesada madera, generaba un chirrido que infundía respeto, un sonoro ¡chiiirkk!, de manera lenta trate de abrir ¡vaya que es una puerta pesada!, y ya estando dentro me encontré con una vista celestial, cortinas de la más fina tela de nerscylla pintadas de azul y dorado, algunos cuadros en las paredes de fina mano de obra, el piso y los pilares pulidos pero no resbaladizos, y sobre todo cuernos y huesos de distintas especies, estoy seguro que por ahí vi la estructura ósea de un Alatreon ¡fantástico!.

Pero regresando al tema, vi en el fondo al honorable y su sequito de escribas y consejeros, así como una suma misionatrix, posiblemente para hacer oficial mi misión y no ser solamente un simple contrato verbal. El honorable un wyveriano gigante cuyas leyendas aseguran estar íntimamente relacionado con los dragones antiguos, cursilerías, una frente prominente, una cejas espesas tapándole los ojos, una barba y bigote con varios años sin cortarse dándole una apariencia de anciano sabio y conocedor de la vida, je, mentiras, y un traje de fina seda con defensas en el pecho completan la apariencia de guerrero antiguo y decrepito.

 **Honorable:** \- Veo que estas aquí Kurusu- Dijo remarcando lo obvio, di una lenta y respetuosa reverencia, incluso puedo asegurar que oí a mis huesos crujir por el pausado movimiento.- No hace falta tanto respeto sabes, yo creo que todos los cazadores son iguales tanto tu.- Sabía a qué se refería, por esa forma tan despectiva de hablar.- como yo.- Dijo señalándose poniendo su palma en el pecho.

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡Oh, gran honorable!, me honra que usted pida mi presencia en la sala ancestral- Había momentos en los que uno tiene que dejar de lado lo que se pensaba sobre otro y más si esa otra persona tiene más de cinco metros de alto con la facilidad de aplastarte con su puño. Gregory me vio con los ojos cerrados, él ya sabía mi disgusto hacia al honorable, no se lo esperaba. – Bueno, se puede saber mi presencia en la magnífica sala ancestral, si no hay inconveniente…- Como odio hablar así, por suerte puede ser la última vez que lo haga y no saben lo feliz que me siento por eso.

 **Honorable:** \- Jo, Jo, Jo, vaya eso me agrada, ir directo al grano eso es bueno de tu parte, yo ya estoy cansado de tantos lame botas que llegan a mis aposentos como si fuera la gran maravilla del mundo… - Dijo el wyveriano de buen humor, comencé a sentir la vista de los que estaban a mi alrededor, con la intensión de una navaja sostenida por un cazador furtivo pero con el filo de una esponja, no me provocaban absoluto terror, observe como volvió a hablar el gigante. –En cuanto a la misión a la que te mandaremos es en extremo importante pero hay algo más que se nos olvidó incluir por complicaciones varias, y como ya habrás deducido no solo tendrás una tarea encomendada por el alto mando del gremio… al menos no una sino tres misiones de alta peligrosidad.

Debes estarme jodiendo… si, esto es un chiste, ja, ja, ¡que crueles!... ¿no es un chiste?... ¡que mierda, es en serio de todos los infelices que existen en el mundo tuve que ser yo, joder, maldición! y más o menos estaba así internamente con la última aclaración del viejo enorme, mira que por poco y lo decía, tal y como lo pensé. El gato tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

 **Kimihito:** \- Mierda…- con voz baja lo dije y aparentemente nadie lo noto más que el camarada.

 **Honorable:** \- Las misiones que se te agregaron fueron la de investigar el ambiente, la extensión del territorio y sobre todo datos de las especies que se encuentren en esas nuevas tierras…- Al menos la primera misión no sonaba tan complicada y sin duda no habría problemas en terminarla, aunque, ese silencio al final no es buena señal. -*Cof* y, bueno, la otra misión es… cazar a cuatro dragones ancianos que también naufragaron junto a los cazadores- Lo que dijo, ya me lo esperaba y era bastante molesto. – Bueno, como veras esos cazadores que vas a rescatar se encontraban en una misión de investigación de los hábitos de cuatro especies de dragones que son Kirin, Kushala Daora, Teostra y… un White Fatalis, se encontraban totalmente sedados pero misteriosamente, según la última carta que mandaron, el Kirin y el Kushala despertaron y los desviaron de su rumbo.- Esa sensación de sudor frio no la había sentido desde… la muerte de mis padres, palidecí y mi cara, que estoy seguro, formo una mueca de terror, oh, la vida siempre tan injusta que te regresa esas sensaciones que no quieres tener más.

 **Kimihito:** \- Gran honorable, por favor… di, dígame que, que,… no, quienes son, son a los que tengo que re, rescatar o si alguno tiene la posibilidad de ayudarme.- Dije con la mente tratando de olvidar ese estremecimiento que me embargaba y con la voz rompiéndose a ratos, ¡que desgracia!, mostraba debilidad frente a los superiores.

 **Honorable:** \- Ya conoces a cuatro de los siete, Saizo Tsukishi, Fafnir de Caledonia, Aversa Tieryas y de manera inusual… Dagon Siddhartha.- Al final de la parte dicha por el decrepito guerrero trague sonoramente saliva, un fuerte ¡glup!, al menos estaba el bienhechor de Saizo, la toxicidad; el valeroso de Fafnir, el monoblos; pero me preocupaban los otros dos, Aversa esa encantadora zorra, la rajang; y… mi maestro Dagon, la fatalidad; en particular a él lo odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, pero eso es cosa del pasado y no voy a romper la promesa que le hice a mi padre, al menos no todavía. El gato se encontraba confundido con los nombres y más con la reacción que yo tenía en esos momentos.

 **Kimihito:** \- ¿Quiénes son los otros tres?- Ya me encontraba harto de tanta información, pero lamentablemente era necesaria para la misión.

 **Honorable:** \- Son Mizore Nakamura, Arianna Knight, Hécate Persea.- Interesante era lo que acababa de decir el wyveriano; el tempano, el trueno y la flama respectivamente, no conocía a ninguna aparte de su apariencia y la armadura que usualmente usaban, que de por sí ya era bastante singular, debido a que utilizaban armaduras con resistencias a los elementos contrarios al que tenían de manera natural en el cuerpo.

 **Kimihito:** \- El trio elemental… - Mencione con normalidad, sí, todos conocían ese apodo que tenían debido a que siempre estaban juntas. Espere que continuara el anciano, mientras el gato se aguantaba las ganas de hablar.

 **Honorable:** \- Como veras hemos decidido dejarte provisiones, como alimento, metales, madera, partes de algunos monstruos y sobre todo libros para reparar armaduras o sobre cómo utilizar la forja, incluso unos de cocina, además de que viajaras en un barco dado por el gremio solo para ti y tu camarada.- Lo único que agradecía es que al menos no me iban a dejar sin comida o transporte, podía oír las voces de los escribas a mi alrededor eran inentendibles tanto para mí como para el cazamiaunstros. – Así que dime, ¿aceptas estas misiones? aunque, claro, es imposible que digas que no.- Odiaba cuando tenían razón.

Asentí con arrebato, no es como si me gustara, simplemente ya me molestaba estar en ese lugar, vi como la misionatrix, sostenía entre sus delgadas y lindas manos una hoja, por la distancia a la que me encontraba me era imposible observar y definir lo que había escrito en esta, a veces deseo tener súper vista aunque eso sea una ofensa a mis ancestros.

 **Honorable:** \- Entonces escribe tu nombre en la hoja que sostiene Tsukino.- observe como la misionera, ahora conocida como Tsukino, invertía el papel y lo dejaba en la mesa justo al lado de una pluma de Malfestio y un tintero.

Me acerque rápido y sin contratiempos, y comencé a escribir mi nombre, no cometí errores de escritura, deje la pluma en el tintero. Tan rápido como hice esto Tsukino alzo una especie de sello con el emblema del gremio que se encontraba manchado de tinta roja algo disuelta. Oficialmente tengo graves problemas y talvez me paguen por eso, ahh, pero eso último que importa si no vas a poder disfrutarla o tan siquiera volver.

 **Tsukino:** \- Gracias- dijo de manera respetuosa, me comenzaba a agradar y más con esa aparente cara de perpetuo aburrimiento, y tiernas ojeras.

 **Honorable:** \- Tu transporte te espera en la bahía por el muelle tres, que tengas suerte y esperamos lo mejor… para ti.- Finalizo dándome la espalda y hablando con uno de sus consejeros, me encontraba cansado y con pocas esperanzas, vi como la misionatrix me guiñaba con su ojo izquierdo y sentí escalofríos, esto para mí era un día de mierda pero lo peor es que todavía no terminaba, salí de la sala ancestral con mi fiel camarada a mi lado.

Comencé a bajar por la escalinata sintiéndome mucho peor, esto me iba causar fatiga crónica, si eso es seguro.

 **Gregory:** \- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?, miau.- Esa pregunta me dejaba mal sabor de boca, pero si ya sabía que hacer después y es…

 **Kimihito:** \- Tan solo movámonos, hay que… despedirse del hogar.- Era eso y conseguir los demás materiales que faltaban y estoy seguro que faltan, sigo sin confiar del gremio después de todo.

El gato comprendió rápidamente y bajamos lentamente por las escalinatas en silencio, hasta que por fin llegamos al centro.

 **Kimihito:** \- Bueno, a casa oloroso- Dije sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡No me llames así!- Vi como el gato se lanzaba encima de mí, si, nunca me voy a cansar de decir eso.

 **Fin Kimihito POV**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **General POV**

En el transcurso de llegar a su morada y llegar al barco tan solo recogieron hierbas, pociones, mega pociones, antídotos, nutrientes, mega nutrientes, bastantes piedras de afilar y aún más carne, aunque para el gusto del cazador de armadura dorada había bastantes de los artículos anteriormente mencionados en el barco.

Las velas habían sido amarradas por Gregory, al ver que tenían la suficiente velocidad para llegar rápido, el calculaba que posiblemente en hora y media llegarían al banco de niebla.

 **Kimihito:** \- "Enserio, como odio al gremio"- Pensó otra vez, volvió a colocar los binoculares en su posición y volvió a observar el horizonte, para su sorpresa y gusto vio una distorsión, niebla, se veía relativamente lejos pero de todas maneras debía estar pendiente de cual cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

En momentos como estos, de tedioso aburrimiento, su mente no hacía más que recordar eventos del pasado, muchas veces desconectándose del presente y los posibles peligros que había. Recordó en esos momentos algo que le dijo el sabio de Cathar, que no sabía si considerarlo una profecía, un consejo o simplemente una gran fanfarronería, aunque el cazador considera más la última como una verdad absoluta.

 **Kimihito:** \- Dude en esos momentos y aun seguiré dudando- dijo en voz alta y su mente viajo a eventos previos.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡Que!... ah, estás hablando solo de nuevo,… raro.- Aparentemente para el Melynx es muy común ver a su compañero hablando solo.

 **FLASHBACK 3 AÑOS ANTES**

 **Kimihito POV**

Cathar, la fantástica aldea en la montaña, un ecosistema único y una cultura un tanto rustica eran, y son, las mayores fortalezas de este lugar, no es porque sea uno de los últimos lugares donde se puede observar un bello amanecer y un atardecer único en su tipo por las que estaba acá, toda la belleza que hay es proporcional al nivel de peligro que uno puede vivir en sus misiones, por eso y muchas más razones, como ver a cazadoras con apretadas armaduras de Nargacuga, Kirin y Barioth.

En esos momentos era un pervertido, y de los peores, tenía novia y una de esas de las que si te equivocabas con ella podía mandarte al hospital una semana, pero bueno en ese entonces no estaba mal ver de vez en cuando, o al menos para mí. Aunque eso sí, nunca llegaría tan lejos como ser infiel y ella lo sabía.

Había llegado al pueblo después de que mi equipo se había separado, Saizo se había ido a Jumbo, una serie de problemas familiares y un Kushala Daora lo habían hecho regresar a su aldea natal, Fafnir, por su parte, se había ido a Val Habar para ayudar a los cazadores elite, y por supuesto yo y mi compañera que vinimos a Cathar, para talvez asentarnos en un lugar y talvez tener algunos retoños, si saben a lo me refiero.

En esos momentos recuerdo haber tenido como armadura la de Zinogre, el wyvern de colmillos con forma que recordaba a un lobo y tenía poderes eléctricos. Estaba regresando a la aldea, en una carreta impulsada por un herbívoro de nombre complicado que no lograba recordar, Apnothop o era talvez Atnotoph, ah, pero eso es un dato sin importancia. Había ido a una misión de cazar a un Gore Magala, que no hacía mucho comenzaban a ser muy "comunes", si es que se podía decir eso.

Tenía un gran botín de partes de monstruo, un par de sensores, caparazones, escamas y por supuesto su más grande tesoro en esos tiempos, una quilla de la misma bestia que había cazado, se podía decir que era un buen día aun a pesar de que algunas piezas eran de mala suerte.

Deje el carruaje con la bestia, cerca de lo que en ese entonces era mi hogar, tenía después de todo ir a cobrar una recompensa y esperar a mi novia a que viniera de su misión, si un buen plan, estaba ya llegando con el señor Wyveriano, con la hoja de mi misión en la mano, incluso lo note sudoroso por la simple idea de pagar, no estaba a más de diez pasos de distancia, estaba preparando mi boca para hablar.

 **¿?:** \- Señor, el gran gurú lo está llamando, dice que es urgente.- Había hablado una niña de ocho o diez años, cabello negro en dos coletas, ojos rasgados, orejas puntiagudas dando a entender que es Wyveriana como la gran mayoría en Cathar, un pequeño vestido con manga larga de lana blanca con unas marcas lilas y unas botas de cuero gastado. Se veía un poco cansada, talvez corrió desde la sala del gurú, paso por el puente colgante y llego a donde me encontraba yo, que era cerca de la tienda de una anciana Wyveriana.

 **Kimihito:** \- Gracias niña.- Acaricie su cabeza, y de paso desarreglarle uno que otro cabello, después de agradecerle, y me fui caminando, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un Diablos, de seguro cuando vuelva no estará el señor y perderé mi recompensa, pero bueno, el gran gurú está llamando y es de muy mala educación dejarlo esperando.

Llegue donde estaba el puente colgante, tenía una especie de marco de piedra antigua pero muy bien cuidada, tenía una serie de imágenes que contaban la fundación de Cathar y algunas leyendas como la del dragón de la rueda celestial. Avance rápidamente por los maderos rechinantes con el viento, sufro de miedo a las alturas pero con el tiempo aprendí a no tomarle mucha atención, o al menos no más de la necesaria.

Tarde lo que posiblemente fue un minuto en traspasar el puente, hasta que por fin vi que llegue al suelo de piedra y frente a mí se alzaba una entrada, la poca luz que entraba era suficiente como para ver el ondeante camino y más adelante se encontraba el gurú en su usual pose de loto, en ese entonces era uno de los pocos sujetos que respetaba, realmente me agradaba y de cierta manera hasta éramos amigos.

 **Gran gurú:** \- Vaya, llegaste rápido, ehh.- El usualmente se permitía hablar de manera menos formal conmigo, un dato importante que tengo que decir es que no. Se. Su. Nombre. Si así como lo oyeron, resulta que es una extraña tradición que se traspasa de gurú a gurú. El llevaba una camisa de lana de manga larga con marcas moradas y un pantalón blanco algo acampanado con unas sandalias, al igual que la mayoría de la población tenía las orejas puntiagudas demostrando su origen Wyveriano, ojos rasgados, pero a diferencia de los demás él tenía el cabello castaño.

 **Kimihito:** \- Hola, gurú, dime que están importante como para evitar que cobre la recompensa por una misión difícil.- Si, estaba realmente enojado en ese momento por la falta de pago.

 **Gran gurú:** \- Vamos, ni siquiera tú te crees que fue difícil esa tarea encomendada, no es la primera misión que haces tú contra un Gore Magala.- Demonios, había olvidado que tiene memoria de Gammoth.- Pero bueno, esta es la visión que recientemente obtuve, cazador Kimihito, niebla y hielo por doquier veo en tu terrible futuro, pero algo es cierto tu misión y recompensa final están cerca de ocurrir, titanes aparecerán y demonios en la forma de humanos obstaculizaran tu camino, y al final tu premio vendrá en forma de un Najarala, un Malfestio, un Kirin, una… ¿babosa?, un Plesioth, una Nerscylla, una decapitada, otro cadáver, un monoblos, emm, algo de un… ojo, algo indescriptible, un árbol y un dragón, este, bueno es más o menos asi como puedo resumírtelo.- Tenia cara de no creer ni lo que estaba diciendo, con todo y una gran gota de sudor.

Eso sonaba ridículo… si simplemente ridículo y hasta estúpido, y con qué razones, eh de ser sincero soy un hombre de lógica, y deje de creer desde antes que iniciara la oración. Además, no parece tan urgente como para evitar que cobre una recompensa.

 **Kimihito:** \- Bueno, esto de todas maneras no responde por que me llamaste de manera tan urgente y rápida.- En serio ¿por esto me llamo y evito que cobrara una recompensa?, continúe.- Enserio debes dejar el té de dedo brumoso, te está haciendo mal.-

 **Gran gurú:** \- Debes creerme, mis visiones nunca fallan, esto podría ocurrir mañana o dentro de los próximos seis a cinco años.- Al menos lo decía con convicción y se le notaba realmente alarmado.

 **Kimihito:** \- *jum* está bien, te creeré, pero si no hay nada más, me tengo que ir, hoy es una noche especial.- Estaba al pendiente de esa noche muy especial.- "En más de un sentido"- Pensé al final.

 **Gran gurú:** \- Noche especial.-

 **Kimihito:** \- Noche especial.- Asentí, una vez a la semana ocurría un intento de noche de pasión, que nunca se concretaba por, bueno es algo vergonzoso de decir, cuando… uno veía al otro desnudo se desmayaba… de una hemorragia nasal, completándose con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.- Adiós.- Dije retirándome a mi hogar.

 **Gran Gurú:** \- ¡Adiós, y esta vez no te desmayes que, das pena ajena, ja, ja!- Lo odiaba, pero así eran los amigos realmente.

Avance por el serpentino camino de piedra, cruce el puente suspendido y en el centro del pequeño pueblo vi una cabellera muy familiar, larga hasta la mitad de la espalda de color aguamarina, aparentemente me oyó ya que se giró a verme, vi mejor su cara, ojos de iris morada, facciones finas y bellas, tenía labios tentadores, pechos copa C o tal vez más, aunque eso no es como si me importara soy más hombre de piernas, portaba una armadura morada oscura, era de Gore Magala.

 **¿?:** \- ¡Cariño!- Por ella yo me levantaba cada día, o al menos así era antes, pensaba que era ella la especial, la que me acompañaría en mi vejez…

Pero desviándonos a otro tema, esa noche iba a perder la virginidad, ¡sí!, ya lo podía sentir, aunque para mi mala suerte poco tiempo después ocurrieron un par de cosas, la primera es una que no hace falta recordar, y no es como si quisiera recordarlo, es más para mi salud mental; y la segunda y más penosa era… era… que aún seguía siendo virgen.

¡Compañero!

Es algo increíblemente penoso, que me sigue afectando hoy en día, ayy, no…

¡Kimihito!

Fue igual que cualquier otra noche especial, con los dos desmayados al ver al otro como vino al mundo, este simple recuerdo me hace llorar, y lo peor es que ni siquiera me sentía así con recuerdos más importantes y más dolorosos, soy patético…

¡KIM!

 **Fin Kimihito POV**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **General POV**

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Qué demonios, gato del diablos, es la segunda vez en el día!- Era la segunda vez en el que le incrustaba su cuña de machalita, que de alguna manera lograba incrustar en la frente del cazador y a la vez perforando su casco, se podían ver unas cuantas líneas de sangre escurriéndose en su casco.- Pero que…-

El cazador que en un principio se quejaba de dolor quedo callado al ver que el barco trataba de sortear olas de más de quince metros de alto, el cielo antes azul ahora era de un sepulcral gris que se extendía incluso hasta el horizonte, la lluvia comenzó a acrecentarse, un inevitable presagio de calamidad más adelante.

Cayo de frente, el cazador, después de que una ola golpeara su transporte, el agua salada mojaba su armadura, procuro que no se mojara tanto ya que esta maltrataba el metal y podía dejar inutilizable su protección. Él pudo voltear a ver al gato y recibió una suave patada, que no sintió, en la cara cortesía del gato, que se notaba infeliz de estar todo mojado.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡No te distraigas!, ¡llevo como cinco minutos llamándote desde que empeorro el clima, odio tener mi pelaje mojado, lo sabias, miau!- El gato tenía que gritar por el sonido estridente de las olas chocando y rompiéndose contra la embarcación, se podía sentir el aire lleno de minúsculas gotas de agua chocando contra las caras de ambos.

El cazador trato de levantarse para fallar miserablemente debido al choque de otra ola, el suelo mojado y resbaloso ayudo al tropiezo. El gato había logrado aferrarse al mástil con fuerza. El cazador hizo un segundo intento de pararse lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo.

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡Hay que extender la velas!- Dijo juntando sus manos envueltas en metal a los lados de su boca para tratar de concentrar su voz, para su suerte el gato había logrado oír lo que grito, se acercó al tronco y comenzó a desamarrar las cuerdas que traerían su posible salvación.

Su plan era utilizando las corrientes de aire, que se encontraban a su favor, impulsarse con la fuerza que producían y al menos, si tenían suerte, avanzar y escapar de la situación en la que se encontraban, la fuerza provocada por el viento era enorme pero no era la suficiente como para que el cazamiaunstro saliera volando o fuera vencido por la corriente, entre ambos comenzaron a jalar y extender las velas, y posteriormente ataron las cuerdas en una especie de perchas metálicas resistentes.

Kimihito cayo nuevamente, otra ola había chocado contra el barco, el gato se había vuelto a sostener del mástil, con una voluntad inquebrantable se levantaron de nuevo, el gato observo que una resistencia estaba dañada y no iba a aguantar mucho, esto, esto es la furia de la madre naturaleza.

Avanzaron corriendo por el húmedo piso de madera, este soltaba sonidos realmente molestos, trataban de llegar al timón y tratar de controlar la dirección, con unos cuantos tropiezos de parte de ambos, llegaron al control del barco y con la fuerza combinada lograron re direccionarla al noroeste según una pequeña brújula que tenía el gato e incluso avanzaron velozmente, pero la calma ni siquiera había llegado, el clima empeoraba de veían truenos y en la lejanía trombas marinas, el ambiente comenzaba a ser invadido por una bruma espesa, no faltaba mucho para que solo llegaran a ver a no más de tres metros desde sus narices.

 **Kimihito:** \- "je, así que esto vivieron Saizo, Fafnir y Aversa, esto me será imposible."- Dijo con pesimismo el cazador, de los cuatro que formaban su equipo original, él y solo el, era el segundo más fuerte, solo era superado por el que en ese entonces fue su líder, Fafnir de Caledonia. Estaba seguro que al menos si lograban salir de la situación actual, el al menos no saldría ileso y sobre todo tenía miedo de que su camarada, su compañero Melynx saliera herido o… incluso peor.

El temía por eso, más que por sí mismo, ya que al menos tenia regeneración y más de una segunda oportunidad, pero el gato solo tenía una oportunidad y nada más que la habilidad de atraer wyverns.

Y como funesta profecía era inevitable que ocurriera de manera instantánea…

Una última ola choco contra la embarcación, destrozando la resistencia debilitada, lanzando pedazos de madera a grandes velocidades sin dirección específica. Una estaca en especial se dirigía al gato, la punta de una muerte inevitable pareciera dirigirse a su torso que se encuentra en vuelto a una armadura de escamas de Rathalos pero que es insuficiente contra el proyectil a tales velocidades, un fin inevitable desde esta perspectiva.

 **Gregory:** \- ¿Qué?- Dijo volteando, sus ojos se ancharon ligeramente, su pupila filosa se contraía, su piel se erizo dando paso al fenómeno conocido como "piel de gallina", sus músculos se tensaron de manera dolorosa y casi al instante, y su respiración se volvía fría y lúgubre, ¿el gato debía acabar así?, muriendo en un barco en medio del mar…

No, así no es como acaba su corta vida y su compinche de aventuras lo sabía.

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!, ¡demonios, sí que duele mucho!- Gritaba adolorido el cazador deviljho de rodillas sosteniendo su mano recubierta de metal ensangrentada y desecha por una estaca de madera clavada en ella, incluso podía sentir los nervios de su mano dejando de responderle y las gruesas gotas carmesí que escapaban de su palma acalambrada.

A último momento, antes de que estuviera cerca el posible final para el gato, había colocado su mano como defensa siendo el único movimiento posible en tan corto lapso de tiempo, el, a diferencia del gato, había logrado ver cuando la defensa se destruyó y, a pesar de su dolor, agradecía que al menos el gato no haya sido herido de gravedad.

 **Gregory:** \- me salvaste…- Dijo sorprendido el gato por la rapidez del cazador para defenderlo, su mirada se concentró en la mano, aguanto unas ligeras ganas de vomitar, había que aclarar algo, él podía ser un cazamiaunstro que le gustara su trabajo, pero también a él le desagradaba ver la sangre, y mucho. Se formó un solo pensamiento en su mente: debía devolverle el favor a su compañero humano.

En cuanto a la vara clavada en su mano, a él no le importaba pues su regeneración podía cubrir eso y con relativa velocidad. Comenzó a tirar del pedazo de madero con su mano libre, salía más sangre y en algunas zonas comenzaba a coagularse, soltaba ligeros lamentos y quejidos del dolor por la acción que estaba realizando, y eso que apenas estaba sacando la mitad de la estaca.

Con una fuerza sacada de su más profundo ser, jalo por última vez de la vara desenterrándosela, unas ligeras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, solo caería en un llanto verdadero cuando un ser querido muriese o cuando sufra un dolor físico superior a que tu piel se deshaga por el ácido estomacal de algún monstruo. Aún faltaba mucho para que llegara a su estado "salvaje", pero si seguían las cosas como hasta ahora no dudaba que lo pudiera activar y ese era su peor miedo.

Su mano con una perforación llena de sangre coagulada, la poca que seguía liquida se mesclaba con la lluvia torrencial que ahora tenían y el aire salado. Comenzó a soltar un humo blanco casi tan espeso como la niebla que casi los rodeaba, cuando se disipo apenas si había una cicatriz y manchas de sangre en proceso de volverse costras de un color café rojizo.

 **Kimihito:** \- "maldición, tendré que reparar mi guante y comer algo."- Era lo que tenía en mente el cazador dorado, su estómago producía un ligero gruñido, las velas seguían en un embate contra el viento y las trombas marinas, un oleaje no tan grande e inestable como antes, la lluvia comenzaba a reducir su fuerza, pero la niebla maldita ya los había cubierto alrededor, al menos había algo de esperanza, una muy pequeña esperanza, de que esto acabaría rápido.

 **Gregory:** \- Umm, pareciera que está reduciendo su fuerza la torrmenta, miau.- Al Melynx no le gustaría repetir de nuevo esta experiencia en algún futuro cercano o tan siquiera en algún tipo de futuro, pero aunque lo quisiera no debía festejar, aun la tormenta no termina. Se movió desde donde estaba y fue cerca de una trampilla de metal donde debería estar la cama y las provisiones, tenía que asegurarse que no estuvieran dañadas y por lo tanto mojadas.

Un no tan intenso oleaje golpeaba el bote, una extraña electricidad en la neblina erizaba los vellos del cuerpo, tanto así que el cazador aseguraría que en caso de que acercara su mano a alguna parte férrea esta sacaría chispas, cosa que se disponía a comprobar por su innata curiosidad, pero de la nada un portentoso rayo ilumino su visión al igual que su oído con un estridente ¡trrruuuummm! y lo dejo confundido al igual que el gato, justo como lo haría una bomba tanto de luz como sónica contra un Wyvern.

Ambos enceguecidos temporalmente, un efímero pero gran punto blanco en el centro de su vista…

 **Kimihito:** \- ¡Argh!, ¡mis ojos! " Esto es malo".- Ciertamente lo era, el relámpago había pasado lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarles un zumbido algo molesto a ambos, cazador y camarada, más la ceguera impidiéndoles ver por lo menos donde estaban parados, no auguraba nada bueno la situación actual, lo mejor era quedarse un solo lugar, pero, si hacia esto no podía re direccionar el timón y podían quedar atrapados en la infame tormenta.- ¡Gregory, ¿estás ahí?! – Dijo al fin el asesino de dragones, con su confiable armadura dorada en todo su esplendor.

El cazador recordó algunas de las leyendas que decían de esta zona maldita, las innumerables embarcaciones y por lo tanto vidas que habían sido tragadas por el inmenso, cruel y por supuesto recóndito mar borde entre las tierras de los cazadores y las desconocidas.

El oleaje comenzaba a ceder, al menos eran olas de tal vez no más de dos metros de altura, a pesar de no ver nada, Kimihito, podía calcular el tamaño posible de las olas por medio del movimiento del barco.

La lluvia era un caso aparte, pareciere que cada vez se volvía mas tempestuosa, el gato podía sentir las grandes y gruesas gotas caer sobre las zonas expuestas de su cuerpo, el gato iba a estar furioso, pero sobretodo mojado, pero eso era un problema para más tarde.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡sí, estoy cerca de, de, el miaustil, creo… no, que yo diga si, sabes que ya no reconozco por donde estoy, miau! "me lleva la madre gata, miau".- lo último lo pensó con enojo y frustración por la situación actual, como había dicho el gato, él no sabe dónde se encuentra.

Por suerte para él y su compañero humano, la ofuscación temporal se iba reduciendo, aunque el zumbido seguía siendo igual de molesto.

Ya con la vista en un estado mejor, comenzaron a dirigirse a las zonas de principal interés en la embarcación, como lo son el mástil, la rejilla de metal y por supuesto el timón. Con la ayuda combinada de ambos colocaron una especie de tela que evitara que entrara el agua encima del enrejado metálico procurando salvaguardar el alimento entre otros.

Pero lo difícil era el mástil y las velas extendidas, las cuerdas iban a resistir pero los amarres no, estaban perdiendo fuerza, el gato no iba a poder sostener las cuerdas sin que saliera volando, así que todo quedaba en manos del cazador, que con rapidez se acercó y comenzó a jalar la cuerda con todo lo que podía, una fuerte corriente de viento hizo su aparición, extendiendo de más las veletas, Kimihito sintió su mano arder por la fricción causada de las cuerdas café y su mano que alguna vez estuvo perforada por un madero.

 **Kimihito:** \- *aghh* mierda.- Soltó un quejido y con todas sus fuerzas halo, se acercó a una percha de hierro y comenzó a atar la cuerda.- ¡Gregory!, ve por el timón mientras arreglo esto.-

El gato no podía estar más que asustado, si bien, hace no mucho había ayudado a Kim con el control de la embarcación, el realmente no sabía sobre los barcos y navegación en general por lo que era normal esa agitación. Se acercó a la rueda con que se controlaba el navío y la mantuvo con sus pequeñas patas, aunque era gracioso ver como el Melynx, que para evitar que se moviera el timón, saltaba y sujetaba la parte que se movía, y tiraba de ella hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto, el cazador casi terminaba con los amarres y por último la aseguro con una gran cantidad de sujeciones realmente apretadas. Kimihito al poco tiempo llego y comenzó a ayudar a su camarada gatuno.

Para este punto su vista y audición habían vuelto a la normalidad. El oleaje y la lluvia eran mínimas, pero la neblina, la niebla seguían en todo alrededor del navío, una gran capa de cero visibilidades. El gato saco la brújula que había conseguido en el barco y observo la dirección, aún seguían en curso al noroeste por donde, supuestamente, habían ido los cazadores que el asesino de dragones debía rescatar.

 **Gregory:** \- vamos en buena dirrección, miau.- Dijo revisando por segunda vez la brújula, él no podía creer lo intenso que había sido el embate contra la tormenta demoniaca.- Que aventurra, ¿no?, miau- Dijo el gato, tembloroso por recordar que por poco había muerto y no de muy buena manera, hizo una segunda anotación mental: debe tener más cuidado y ser observador con su ambiente.

Mientras que Kimihito también hizo la propia: no dejarse llevar tanto por el pasado ya que eso le ciega el presente, a todo esto ¿por qué hizo esa anotación mental?, bueno es muy fácil, por pensar en el pasado había evitado que se preparara para la tormenta, y tal vez hubieran pasado cosas peores si hubiera seguido en ese estado rígido que le dejaban sus memorias, eso es lo que ya ocurrió, pero no por ello debía dejar de aprender de eso.

Sin que se diera cuenta, un rayo de luz llego y se posó sobre la cubierta, pero pasó desapercibida para las únicas personas que se encontraban en la embarcación.

Cada uno estaba pendiente de sus pensamientos pero también de lo que ocurriese más adelante, pero aun sin notar el delgado hilo de luz en el piso de madera. Comenzaba a hacerse más ligera la neblina maldita y… fueron ofuscados por segunda vez en el día, de una manera agradable y más natural. Una sensación atrayente de calor, los invadía y también los hacia regocijarse por la dicha de sentir ese ardor en la piel.

Ambos se tallaron los ojos y vieron un hermoso atardecer de aguas iluminadas, seguían avanzando velozmente por la fuerza residual del viento del banco de niebla.

 **Kimihito:** \- así que esto hay después de le banco de niebla es… es… - Trataba de terminar su frase, pero una serie de sentimientos lo invadían, sentimientos como calma, felicidad y, por supuesto, familiaridad. Ahora comprendía como se sentían los Wyverns y demás bestias al estar en su respectivo ambiente, ya que, afuera del banco de niebla era de donde, supuestamente, venía el humano cazador de monstruos según los últimos estudios.

 **Gregory:** \- Es hermoso.- Completo la frase incompleta del único humano en la embarcación. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron una gigantesca, y sobre todo larga, pared de bruma, uno a simple vista podía ver la agitación que había dentro, los rayos dejando un ligero fulgor que apenas y se veían intimidantes.

 **Kimihito:** \- Lo que dices, hediondo- respondió el cazador viendo hacia enfrente, oyó un gruñido del gato, si, era inevitable lo que le iba a pasar y espero a que llegara la contestación del gato, su amigo.

 **Gregory:** \- ¡no me llames así, maldito!-

Saben, un inevitable destino habrá de cumplirse en esas tierras nuevas, quien sabe que monstruos se encontraran, que materiales y minerales nuevos, todo es posible al fin y al cabo, aunque hay cosas que preocupan más, como rescatar a esos siete cazadores y para la mala suerte del deviljho humano, tenía que encontrarse con partes de un pasado realmente desagradable y sobre todo oscuras.

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí lo tienen, el segundo capítulo, que no es más que un episodio de transición con algo de relleno.**

 **Quedan muchos misterios por resolver como por ejemplo: ¿Qué tan importantes fueron Saizo, Fafnir y Aversa? ¿Qué hizo Dagon a Kimihito? ¿Por qué pidió ayuda? ¿Qué paso en Cathar? ¿En qué siglo están? y la más importante ¿Algún día el buen Kimihito dejara de ser virgen? :v**

 **Estoy impresionado, recibí mi primer review durante las primeras 23 a 24 horas, debo ser sincero estoy feliz por eso, así que a responder:**

 **Pirata:** gracias por el ánimo que me das, y si esta historia explicara la resistencia que tiene Kurusu, de la cual debo ser honesto, la parte en la que dice que tiene resistencia a la falta de aire durante el primer capítulo, en específico solo esa parte, no fue planeada, simplemente se me ocurrió de la nada, talvez por algún recuerdo residual del manga y el anime. No te preocupes van a suceder escenas algo sangrientas pero todo a su tiempo, así que tenme paciencia.

 **Bueno, para los pocos lectores que siguen mi historia tengo un anuncio importante que dar y es que tengo planeado hacer otra historia, siendo igual un crossover entre Monster Hunter y un cartoon, para saber que cartoon solo diré que empieza con S, así que perdónenme si me tardo un poco en actualizar esta historia y por si acaso, no, no estoy abandonándola voy a continuarla.**


End file.
